1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microfluidic devices and, more specifically, to a microfluidic device directed to separating particles and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Separating certain microscale particles, such as cells and small pharmaceutical granules, based on physical parameters can be useful in diagnostic and industrial applications. For example, certain diseased cells tend to be stiffer than healthy compliant cells. Unfortunately, separating cells based on stiffness is extremely difficult. Therefore, separation of cells based on stiffness is not practical for diagnostic applications.
Therefore, there is a need for a device and method for separating particles based on stiffness and other parameters with a practical throughput.